


Sugar

by OverMyColdCoffee (Room3b)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Foggy Nelson, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, affectionate Matt Murdock, avocados in love, hints of D/s, hints of non-verbal Matt Murdock, nuzzling, petting, sub matt murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Room3b/pseuds/OverMyColdCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Foggy thinks he might stop breathing entirely when Matt ducks his head to rub the side of his face against Foggy's knee like an affectionate cat, eyes drifting closed and face tilted slightly upwards so Foggy can see just how good he looks at Foggy's feet.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Slightly subby Matt with an oral fixation. Blow job fic, basically, because I needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed oral fixation fic. Fic about somebody who just loves giving oral. Sure-fire, guaranteed turn-on, 1000% there for it, thinks about it randomly in the middle of the day **loves** it. And I needed subby Matt Murdock because it's fucking gorgeous. But somehow, when I started writing, it turned into 'Foggy Nelson appreciates subby Matt Murdock' because....fuck knows, it just did. So I'm splitting it into either two or three chapters to help me separate the POVs out in my head. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so my apologies for any Anglicisms that slip through. Don't ask me about the title, I don't fucking know.

The first time Matt and Foggy move beyond making out on the couch, it's actually Matts fault. 

 

Foggy's kind of surprised by this because, y'know, _Matt_. But he's also kind of not. Surprised, that is. Partly because all of Matt's college hook-ups had to have come about somehow and partly because they’ve been making out on the couch for a while now and Matt's moved from the odd appreciative noise to soft little whimpers. He's trembling, too and Foggy can't actually tell if Matt's aware of either of these facts. Foggy, however, _is_. He's very fucking aware of these things thank you very much and he's trying really damn hard not to push his luck. 

 

He's also worried that Matt might be getting a little overwhelmed, because super senses, so he's monitoring this pretty carefully but he'd had a girlfriend who got like this sometimes, pliant and eager and he'd lay bets that she didn't have super senses. He nips at Matt's lower lip, a little sharp but not too hard and oh, yes, there it is: that needy little gasp. 

 

Matt's stopped kissing him now, apparently jolted out of the ability to continue. His lips are parted ever so slightly, plush and red and slick with spit. His features have slackened, eyes open but heavy lidded like he's too deep in his own head for expressions. He's breathing rapidly against Foggy's mouth and Foggy tightens his grip, left hand on one slim hip and right hand on the back of Matt's neck and Matt makes a high, soft sound in the back of his throat as Foggy hauls him back in for a rough kiss. The sound he makes when Foggy slides a hand up into his hair and _tugs_  is fucking intoxicating and Foggy can't contain a noise of his own when a shiver rolls through Matt's whole body and he grinds down on Foggy's cock. 

 

"Foggy. Foggy, I want -" 

 

"Matty?"

 

"Mm. _Please_ -" and he's scrambling up and backwards and Foggy's stomach drops through the floor, heart racing and hands flying up to hover over Matt's arms in panic. 

 

"Matty, what's wrong, what- _oh_ " he stutters out, stomach lurching again, this time with mixture of relief (Matt's not leaving, thank you God) and overwhelming lust. Because not only is Matt not leaving, Matt's on his knees, hands gliding from Foggy's own knees, up his thighs to pause near Foggy's hips. 

 

"Please." It comes out as a slightly broken whisper, like Matt can't control his voice, and his fingers tighten slightly, scrunching the fabric of Foggy's trousers like he's fighting the urge to tug Foggy closer. Foggy thinks he might stop breathing entirely when Matt ducks his head to rub the side of his face against Foggy's knee like an affectionate cat, eyes drifting closed and face tilted slightly upwards so Foggy can see just how good he looks at Foggy's feet. 

 

"You sure, Matty?"

 

"Mmm. Yes, Foggy." His eyes open again now and he looks... not quite out of it, but heading that way. Pleased at getting his way, though. 

 

"Alright."

 

Matt makes a pleased sound and reaches for Foggy's belt. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, I sleeps. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](overmycoldcoffee.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know I could write this much about blowjobs. I did not originally intend to drag it out this much.
> 
>  
> 
> [Feel free to come flail with me on Tumblr.](overmycoldcoffee.tumblr.com)

Matt rubs his face against Foggy’s knee again, relishing the way the fabric is slightly course against his skin, the way his stubble catches on it, the way Foggy’s heartrate has calmed a little from his initial panic but still beats faster than usual. He keeps one hand resting on Foggy’s leg, wrapped gently around the back of his calf, just under the knee he was nuzzling at, comforted by having something to hold onto. It makes it a little difficult to reach up and undo Foggy’s belt with his other hand, an odd stretch across his shoulder, but he’s not letting go yet.

Belt undone, he takes a moment to feel Foggy through his suit pants, hard and hot. He feels out the shape of him slowly, drawing a groan from Foggy’s throat and a slight thump that he thinks is Foggy’s head falling back against the couch. He gently glides his fingertips over the length of him, feeling out the head of Foggy’s dick beneath the fabric, the curve of it under the warm fabric fascinating beneath the pads of his fingers and he pets it lightly for a moment before shifting forward slightly to give a firm, slow stroke over the head with his thumb. The way the fabric moves ever so slightly with the stroke, not just snagging on the skin of his thumb…Foggy’s leaking precome already. He shifts up on his knees, hands moving to Foggy’s hips, and then ducks back down to nose along the hardness of Foggy’s dick, practically laying his torso in Foggy’s lap before he reaches the head again and _licks_. Foggy’s hands fly to his head and thread through his hair to scratch gently at his scalp and he feels a pleased rumble leave this throat and presses deeper into Foggy’s lap.

He gave another slow, wet lick over the fabric, feeling the weave, a crosshatch picture forming in his mind and dragging across his tongue, deliciously rough. He keeps at it, licking over and over; sometimes long, luxurious licks, sometimes shorter, gentle little licks, feeling the fabric getting wetter and wetter, the weave somehow more pronounced against his tongue, the shape of Foggy’s cock becoming more defined through his sodden pants and the boxers he wears underneath. He rubs his face against Foggy again, this time over his cock, smearing a cool line of wetness over the side of his face and cheekbone before turning his head slightly to gently set his teeth against the wet spot, knowing it’ll just feel like pressure to Foggy and loving the way the grip on his hair tightens for a second but not letting it distract him. He goes back to rubbing his face over the full length of Foggy’s cock, the feeling almost like being petted himself, pressing lazy kisses all over, the fabric abrading his lips lightly. He can feel the rush of blood to them, the slight tingle that means more direct stimulation than normal and that he loves more than anything right now. He wonders what he looks like to Foggy, if his mouth is as ripe and full-looking and swollen as it feels to him but he doesn’t try to find out.

Instead, he moves to nuzzle at Foggy’s fly, making an annoyed sound in his throat at finding it closed. He’s not happy that he’s going to have use his hands for anything other than holding on but Foggy huffs out a little breath of a laugh and undoes it for him, lovely hands (that Matt can’t stop himself kissing and licking and nipping at) drawing his cock out for Matt who knows distantly that he’s making eager sounds but doesn’t stop (he hopes Foggy likes it, likes how much Matt wants him, how desperate he is for it, for _Foggy_ ). When Foggy’s hands return to his hair with a quick stroke and affectionate chuckle, he feels fizzy and light under his skin. Right up until the scent hits him.

The wetter he’d made the material over Foggy’s cock, the more it had dampened the scent but now he can smell just how turned on Foggy is. He smells like musk and arousal, precome and the slightly papery scent of skin and just _Foggy_ and his mouth waters. He wants to lean over, lick slowly across the head like he had before, lick up all the slick precome and glut himself on Foggy’s cock but he holds back.

 He leans forward again and presses the gentlest of kisses to the base, a soft sigh leaving him. The shivery breath that leaves Foggy at the sensation turns that fizzy sensation in his chest into a lazy warmth. He tightens his hands on Foggy’s hips and hums a little, listens to Foggy’s heartrate start to climb again. He waits until-

“Matt. Matty, _please_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little intensely subby for a first time with no real talking beforehand but it's fantasy so.....fuck it.
> 
> Also, in case anyone is wondering about the amount of nuzzling and face-rubbing, I like to think Matt Murdock is part cat. A needy, affectionate cat. But this Matt is also based on some IRL stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's done. My ode to Matt Murdock's oral fixation and cat-like tendencies. I'm posting this right before I get ready for work so I'll come back and check it again later but I wanted to get it posted. I've been ill for the better part of a month now (just a cold but goddamn is it hard to kick) but I'm finally feeling slightly functional. I hope you enjoyed the fic! <3

Matt huffs out a happy breath and starts to press slow, gentle kisses to the base of Foggy’s cock. He loves this. Silky soft skin against his lips, hands in his hair, the way he knows he’ll feel with his mouth full and the sound of Foggy’s heart in his ears.

He doesn’t know how long he spends like this, soft kisses trailing upwards but never quite reaching the leaking tip of Foggy’s cock. Kisses slowly become long, luxurious licks, the shivery breath Foggy releases at the first touch of Matt’s tongue a sound Matt knows he’ll come to adore. He keeps to the base again at first, sometimes licking along the length, sometimes around the circumference, relishing the way changing the direction changes the feeling against his tongue.

He gives a stroke against Foggy’s hips with his thumbs and receives an answering scratch to the scalp. He arches into it for a moment before ducking back down to lick a stripe across Foggy’s so far neglected testicles. The startled and heartfelt ‘ _fuck’_ he receives in response is enough to reassure him that this is something his friend enjoys. Happy, he begins to lavish attention on the area. The wrinkled texture of the skin yet another wonderful feeling against his lips and tongue, Foggy’s hips rolling occasionally and his breathing hitching every few licks.

Matt lets out a contented breath and the feeling of warm air against delicate skin makes Foggy shiver. Matt bites his tongue a couple of times and licks a wet line up and over Foggy’s testicles, along his cock and knowing Foggy expects him to stop short, does the opposite. When he drags his tongue over the head of Foggy’s cock, Foggy stops breathing entirely for a moment. Matt, slightly distracted, only registers this peripherally because this is one of his favourite parts of giving a blow job. His enhanced senses should make the taste of precome unbearable but for some reason, it’s incredible. He pulls back just far enough to rub his parted lips back and forth over the sensitive head of Foggy’s dick. He ends up with the stuff smeared across his lips like the lip gloss one of his college girlfriends was fond of. He tilts his head up like he’s looking at Foggy, wondering if he’ll like this.

“Fuck, Matty.”

One hand slides from Matt’s hair to cup his jaw, a thumb tracing his cheekbone before the hand moves to his chin. Foggy rubs his thumb over Matt’s lower lip this time, smearing the precome. Warmth pools in Matt’s gut, part relief and part something else. He turns his head and captures the pad of Foggy’s thumb between his teeth before setting his tongue against the skin. He pauses for a second, then presses his tongue hard against Foggy’s thumb and licking. He lets out a low rumble in his throat at the taste, licks the remaining precome from his lips and then, fascinated by the loops and whorls on the pad of Foggy’s thumb, relaxes his jaw and lets Foggy slide his thumb across Matts tongue. Watching (and feeling) Matt suckling at his thumb seems to break something in Foggy because he starts to talk and it’s a bit more than the previous curses and variations on Matt’s name, though they’re in there, too.

“Oh. _Look_ at you. So pretty and so good for me. You love this, don’t you? On your knees with your mouth full. I can’t wait to see your pretty mouth stretched around my cock, Matty.”

Matt feels a desperate whine claw its way out of his throat in response and as happy as he’d been a second ago, now the thumb in his mouth isn’t enough. He releases it to lean down and finally, _finally_ sucks the tip of Foggy’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, good boy, Matty. Good boy.”

Fuck. His grip tightens on Foggy’s thighs for a moment before he forces them to relax. He sucks gently, working Foggy up slowly. He waits until Foggy’s hands have progressed from resting in his hair to massaging his scalp before introducing his tongue again. He suckles rhythmically, rolling his jaw and flexing his tongue against the underside of Foggy’s cock, occasionally moving to circle the tip, before sliding back down. He takes Foggy a little deeper eventually, moving slowly and stopping at various depths to just to enjoy the feel of it. Foggy resting on his tongue, full and hot and hard, silky skin and the stretch at the corners of his mouth. His shirt sliding across his sensitive nipples whenever he shifts on his knees, the way it feels to have his own aching cock trapped in his suit pants, the deeply comforting but incredibly arousing feeling of having something to suck on.

When he finally takes all of Foggy, he relishes the groan that’s torn from Foggy’s throat. He holds himself there for a moment and then swallows, feels this throat flex around the head of Foggy’s cock. Thinks about Foggy fucking his face.

“God, your mouth. You’re taking me so well, Matt. So good at this.”

Matt goes lax for a moment before pulling himself together and drawing himself back up, sucking softly. He settles into a slow rhythm, up and down, long strokes and sweeping movements of his tongue, using Foggy’s thick cock to stroke his mouth. At one point, he stops for a moment, making sure his mouth is as wet as possible before pulling away. He can feel a string of saliva connecting his lips to the head of Foggy’s dick. The visual components of sex were things he’d had to learn by trial and error (and a boyfriend who’d been perfectly happy to talk about what turned him on and sex in general, showing a lack of self-consciousness that he’d not seen in any of his other lovers) but he had learned them. He knew this one could be a turn on and sure enough Foggy’s breath hitched and his pulse pounded in Matt’s ears.

Content with the reaction, he rubbed his slick lips against the tip of Foggy’s cock again before swallowing him quickly to the base. The speed forced a grunt of surprise and pleasure from Foggy and Matt returned to his previous slow pace but this time he didn’t keep to it for long. He built Foggy up, a slow, gradual increase in pace and suction until Foggy was reduced to cut-off curses, ragged breaths and aborted twitches of his hips where Matt gripped him. Matt made sure to keep stroking his tongue moving, swirling it over the head at the apex of every few strokes. He was starting to feel fuzzy with the knowledge of what he was doing to Foggy, with every ‘good boy’ that his lover had uttered and the anticipation of feeling Foggy shake apart beneath his hands and his mouth.

“Close, Matty, so close,” Foggy gasped out and Matt increased his efforts, fucking his mouth on Foggy’s cock working his tongue over and over the length of him, until the taste changed and Foggy got that little bit harder and with a groan, came in long pulses in Matt’s mouth. Matt let the first pulse land on his tongue, salty and slightly bitter but not unpleasant and then sank down to the base to draw his mouth back up with each subsequent pulse. He rolled his jaw with the waves moving through Foggy’s body, coaxing as much come out of Foggy as possible until he relaxed with a sigh, his whole body going limp. Matt swallowed everything Foggy gave him and licked him clean, keeping Foggy’s softening cock in his mouth, not sucking or moving so he didn’t overstimulate him but no wanting to let go yet.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Foggy stroking softly over Matt’s hair and Matt with his head resting on Foggy’s thigh, eyes closed and his heart and Foggy’s both slowing back to their normal pace. Eventually, Matt had to let Foggy go. Foggy tucked himself away and rearranged his clothes until he was comfortable before drawing Matt back down. He was still hard and he’d need to come eventually but for now, he was content to sit at Foggy’s feet and be petted, warm and lazy and deeply happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it got a little sappy at the end. Sue me ;)


End file.
